Problem: Solve for $k$, $- \dfrac{3k - 9}{3k - 5} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3k - 5$ $ -(3k - 9) = \dfrac{3k - 5}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ -6(3k - 9) = 3k - 5 $ $-18k + 54 = 3k - 5$ $54 = 21k - 5$ $59 = 21k$ $21k = 59$ $k = \dfrac{59}{21}$